


You're My Missing Piece!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has been abused by her father, was fixing to be forced into a loveless marriage with an even crueler man than her father, until Rumpelstiltskin came along and claimed her for his price in exchange for saving the kingdom from the ogres. Some of the events actually happened in the series but i changed them up a bit to show more of it from Belle's side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming a maid

Belle had just agreed to be Rumpelstiltskin's maid, in her mind it would be better then being forced to marry a man she did not love, which her father was fixing to make her to, and he had beaten her into submission until she had agreed to the marriage. But now the most powerful man in the universe had just offered her a way of escape. Her father was already trying to deny him, but Belle had stepped forward and had accepted it without a moments thought.

All the way to the man's home she spoke not, because she was shy and not sure of the kind of treatment to expect from him, for the village referred to this man as the beast, a monster. As much as she had been bold enough to accept his offer, she was of course afraid at first wondering if he would be better or worst then her father had been.

When she arrived she pulled the curtains open, dusted everything and then when she was shown her room which was little more then a cell, she at that moment decided he must be worst then her father, she had just gotten away from a bad situation only to get back in again, she thought but then she reasoned at least she wouldn't have to marry that awful man, who was worst then even her father could ever be. She shuttered at the thought of what she had almost been forced to do. She had been planning to runaway from home anyways, Rumpelstiltskin had only provided her with a way to do it. She would never go home, never, she would find a way to make sure that she never had to go back. She went to her cell rather easily.

But poor Belle had nightmares all the night as she dreamed of all the times her father had beaten and starved her, in fact she had not had any lunch or dinner that night, she was hungry, but was afraid to ask Rumpelstiltskin for anything least he be angry with her. She cried in her sleep the whole night hungry and frightened of her vivid dreams.

But then finally the door flew open and a pillow was thrown in at her, and she informed it was to keep him from hearing her awful noise and to keep her from distracting him from his spinning. She was of course awake now so it was not needed.

Finally unable to stand the hunger any more she decided all she could do was ask, if he said no she would be no worst off then before, he couldn't expect her to be his maid if she was to weak from hunger can he? Slowly knowing it was locked she knocked on the wall, trying to get his attention one more time.

Finally the door opened again and the man stood before her, she dropped her gaze and started stammering,

"i was just... I wouldn't ask but it really has been such a long time today since I had...I was just wondering if I could trouble you for at least a...a piece of bread or something?" she finally managed to push past her lips.

She didn't hear a response so she looked up and saw him looking at her calculating, and the way he seemed to take in her thin figure and finally the man sighed

"How long?" he asked a hint of anger from his voice. Belle cringed thinking the anger was directed upon her self.

"My father hasn't allowed me anything in the last several days, I have actually lost count of how long it's been." she responded blushing and looking down still thinking he was angry with her for asking.

But Rumpelstiltskin instead looked down at her and said

"Girl you should have mentioned this to me earlier, I had no clue that you were probably hungry yourself, I had figured that at that castle you were fit as a fiddle."

Belle realized at that moment that Rumpelstiltskin was not angry with her, but at her father for doing that to her.

"That is one of his favorite ways to punish me when ever I didn't please him!" she responded quietly.

Rumpelstiltskin led her into the kitchen and started setting out a plate and even placed different types of food onto a plate, and then set it before her.

"There help yourself to what you like, just don't make yourself sick!" he said softly.

"Thank you Sir!" she responded gratefully. Then even while he watched her she slowly swallowed it down not at all concerned about what it was but concerned more about stopping the hunger pains. When she was finished she quietly went back to her room where she curled up on the floor and fell asleep without another sound.

The next day she tried to pour some tea for him and accidentally dropped the cup. When she went to retrieve it she was terrified when she saw that there was a chip in it. She immediately tried to apologize for it.

"It's just a cup, Dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin informed her waving away the incident. She looked at him at first with confusion but then continued to finish making him his tea, placing the tea in an non chipped cup.

For days she cleaned the house for him, she straightened the bookshelves, dusted the furniture, opened the curtains and even cooked and did the dishes. And when she was done she would sit and keep Rumpelstiltskin company when ever he requested for her to be there, other wise she would borrow a book and would sit and read for hours.


	2. Beauty and the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle slowly starts to learn to trust and care for Rumple but will Rumple return the feelings for her? Does he share the same feelings?

Days and months went by for Belle, as she spent her every waking minute around Rumpelstiltskin unless he happened to be out helping people again. She worked hard to keep him pleased with her work, then amazingly enough something happened. She started to notice that she was starting to feel a strange feeling when ever she was around him, she began to find that the work load was becoming easier, it was of course the same as usual but some how it seemed to be easier to get done, she enjoyed it more. She started paying more attention to the way she did her hair and would sing as she worked. Especially after a good cup of coffee or tea with him in the morning. She found herself smiling more, in ways she had never done before.

But she was puzzled she couldn't figure out why she was smiling all the time, or why she was suddenly happy all of a sudden. She found that she wanted to make Rumpelstiltskin happy, that she wanted to do things for him, not just because she had to but because she wanted too. She was perfectly content with her room that he had given her. But she felt it was a bit plain of course not quite something that allowed her to sleep very well. So she waited until she was done with all of her work before taking some material that she had ordered from town while Rumpelstiltskin was gone, and she created a small mattress just big enough to cover that hard bench, and she laid it upon it.

She then started placing pretty flowers all around the room, flowers that she had picked from the window. She swept and cleaned the nooks of the room. Finally when she stepped back to survey what she had done, she found that the little room was now beautiful and comfortable and more to her taste, she just hopped that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't mind the alterations to the room. She really did want to be able to sleep better so that she could produce so much more energy to put into the work she did for him.

She looked at the lock in the door but shrugged, she knew that it was not really necessary as she had no real desire to leave. She was perfectly content where she was. She sang gently as she went to change Rumpelstiltskin's load of clothes over to start another load.

It was while she was sitting in the old rocking chair mending one of his torn shirts that she realized the truth of what was happening. She Belle the timid daughter of the king was falling in love with Rumpelstiltskin! At the moment it hit her he was sitting at the spindle again, and she had been singing slightly to herself these words: "There's something sweet and almost kind,

but he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined,

But now he' dear and so unsure,

I wonder why I didn't see it there before!"

She stopped a moment seeing Rumple looking at her questioningly but she continued to smiled down at the shirt poking a finger at one of the holes lovingly and she ignored him and continued to sing to herself, knowing now that she was truly in love. But she was not going to worry about it now, she would just sit back and enjoy the feeling for a moment.

"He glances this way, I thought I saw, when we touched I felt my heart soar, no it can't be, i'll just ignore, but he's never looked at me that way before! New, and a bit alarming, who would have ever thought this could be, and true he is no Prince Charming but there is something I just simply didn't see! There may be something there that wasn't there before, I believe that he could be my missing Piece!"

Belle finally finished the shirt and still humming and gently went and placed a hand on Rumple's shoulder, "well if i'm not needed I think I shall head to my room!" and she slowly walked away.

That night she had fully expected the dreams to attack her again. But that night she slept peacefully and quietly for once, fully content knowing fully well that while she was in Rumpelstiltskin's house she was safe and that nobody was going to hurt as long as Rumpelstiltskin was around her. But throughout the night she dreampt of kissing Rumple instead! She sighed and moaned through the night. When she woke next morning she was covered in sweat as if she had just run a mile. As if she really had kissed the man that she now loved.

She had no clue as to when these feelings had started but she didn't care either. But she knew also that she was nervous and much more anxious around him, fearing that he might discover her new found feelings for him and she knew he might not like that at all. She began to wonder if he felt the same for her as she did for him.

All morning she served tea and chatted with him, and when ever she was not expected to speak when ever she was doing chores she sang, or hummed that song she had sang the night before. She knew she was probably raising Rumpel's suspicions but then she didn't know how to broach the subject with him.

She was afraid of how he'd respond, what if he got angry with her for daring to love him? What if he didn't like her? What if he didn't feel the same no it was better to love him from a distance then to admit it and wind up hurt when she found out he didn't care for her.

But Belle wanted him very badly indeed. And it was beginning to stress her out more an more each morning each day!

Finally she could take it no more she grabbed her guitar and walked into the room where he was spinning and knelt in front of him and whispered "please listen closely to this song, I wrote this for you, but please let me finish before you say anything!" When she saw him nod and stop what he was doing and turned to face her to listen better.

She smiled nervously and whispered "just know this is the hardest thing I've ever done, but I mean every word of it!"

She slowly strummed the guitar and started singing to him softly.

"Hang on sweet Love, Show me what the world has done to you, Stand up love,You can't really be that bad, When it's love, it's love Fate will twist the both of us, So come on love, let me by the one to show you!

I'm the one who wants to be with you Deep inside I hope you feel it too, I waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next to be with you! Why be alone when we can be together Love, You make my life worthwhile, I can make you start to smile, so let me by the one to hold you tight!

I'm the one who wants to be with you, deep inside I hope you feel it too, I waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the one to be with you! I just want a chance to be with you! Cause deep down I know all I want is to be loved by you, cause I only want to be with you!"

Belle finally stopped strumming the guitar and looked at the floor quitely and whispered "I love you Rumple I, love you so much that it scares me to say so, I wanted to tell you when I realized it, but I was afraid you'd be mad at me!" She felt a tear start afraid she had gone to far noticing that he spoke not to her at all just yet. Finally she looked up wards and into a face and was startled by the tears she saw rolling down his face. "Rumple, what is it? What, did I say something wrong!" She asked terrified and worried about the tears that was on his face.

But he was up and in front of her, taking her into his arms he kissed her. Belle heard herself moan as his lips found hers and she kissed him back, she leaned into him softly. When he pulled away from her mouth and looked down at her, she smiled up at him and whispered "i really do mean it, Rumple, I want to be with you truly, I want to be yours not just as your maid but yours romantically I love you so much!"

She felt his arms pull her closer to him but he did not respond with his words. She was worried that maybe he was about to tell her that he had no interest in her that way. Finally unable to stand not knowing she found herself asking stupidly.

"Rumple? Please tell me what your thinking, I want to know wither I have any hope with you, if you love me as much as I love you!" she whispered to him softly.

Finally holding her closer and then kissing her again he whispered to her, "Yes, Belle, I love you very much my sweet little beauty!"

Belle smiled and flew at him and kissed him hard on the mouth then really continued kissing him. Between kisses Rumple smiled at her and whispered to her "So the Beauty falls in love with the beast!"

Belle snuggled closer to him kissing him still, and whispered back after she took another pause, "your not a beast Rumple, I hate when you put yourself down that way, your not a beast, as long as you still have your heart, as long as you are still able to love, you are not a beast, you are still a man to me the man that I love, the man who saved me from a lifetime of misery the day he took me from my father!" she added snuggling closer to him again.

She watched Rumple's face split into a smile but new tears replaced the old as she began to realize that she was touching parts of his heart, and this was a side of him she had never seen before. But she loved him and wanted to see his smile more often.

Finally she felt Rumple hook an arm underneath her and lift her off the ground and soon she found herself in his arms as he carried her from the room. She thought at first he meant to put her in her own room for some crazy reason but instead he turned and went into his own room where he laid her upon his bed softly. Then his mouth covered her gently and she was soon moaning as his hands roamed over her gently. She whimpered softly into his mouth.

Several hours later she opened her eyes and found that she was sore everywhere. She found her self thinking about what Rumple had done to her. He had been so gentle with her, had made her shatter into a million pieces. She smiled and then realized that he was not in bed anymore. She turned over and wondered where he had gone, probably back to Spinning she thought softly.

She got up and went looking for him and found him in the kitchen cooking supper. She smiled and leaned against the door jam. When he turned and smiled at her, she realized something quick, she had not thought to throw a robe on at all, she was still completely undressed. But then she realized also that she didn't care. She loved Rumple, and it's not like anyone else was around to know about it so she shrugged and went to Rumple and kissed him while he was sitting in the chair waiting for the supper to be finished. "Sorry hun, I thought you might be getting hungry!" he explained gently.


	3. The breakfast after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after having an eventful moment Rumple decides to cook a meal for the two of them and tells her something else thats a bit new too.

Belle smiled at him and kissed him again! She went over to inspect what was on the stove, for truth to be told she was hungry and was glad he had thought to put something on the stove. It wasn't much but she was happy that he now knew how she felt and that apparently he felt the same for her. Enough that he was willing to jump into bed with her. She thought still a bit humiliated at the way she had responded to his touch.

She felt her face grow red as she watched Rumple's eyes run over her with out a moments hesitation. Finally unable to resist she turned on him and hissed "What?" She saw a smile crinkle at his mouth and he responded "just admiring the woman standing in my kitchen without even so much as a shirt on!"

Belle blushed and went back to him. And she sat down in his lap kissing him gently. Saying "how much longer, Rumple I'm starved!" Rumple pushed her from his lap and went to the stove to check the pans himself before grabbing two plates. He set down the two over filled plates onto the table in front of them making sure that Belle's was able to sit by his side.

Belle when she was finished finally stood, and went to gather her clothes from his room ready to go to bed. She of course now fully clothed headed for her usual room that she had always slept in. Thinking that this was of course her room still. But she no longer minded now that she loved him. She closed the door behind herself before laying down on the small bed that now seemed so lonely after having been in Rumple's! She had nearly drifted off when she heard the door to her room slide open, Wearily she jerked awake again seeing Rumple in the door way.

"Rumple what is it?" what is the matter?" She asked quietly.

"I was wondering what you were doing, what in the world are you doing in here?" He inquired gently. Before walking to her in one stride. Then in one move he had her in his arms and he was carrying her out of the room.

"You Belle no longer have to live in that room, I want you in my room, I want you in my bed for now on!" He told her gently.

She looked up into his face with love and joy. She knew then that she was happy. She hadn't even dreamed he invite her to be in his room with him, even though they had admitted to loving each other. Rumpelstiltskin laid her upon his bed and gently kissed her softly. He then covered her her and joined her in the bed. His arms wrapped around her pulling her close to his chest. And soon they were both asleep.

That night Belle slept peacefully. Sometime during the night she had ended up with her head laying on his chest his arms still around her tightly.

When she woke next morning though it was to an empty bed, she felt the place where he had been, and wondered where he had gone to maybe to make breakfast she thought softly but it was rather early for that.

Curious she stood and went to find him. She found him in his chair spinning his straw as usual. She smiled relieved just to know where he was, stepping over to him she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Rumple, couldn't sleep?" she asked softly.


	4. Kidnapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a man decides to use Belle as bait to try and kill Rumple? Will Rumple protect her? or will Rumple leave her with the kidnapper and let her die?

Rumple turned and looked at her and softly responded "I haven't been up long sweetheart, why don't you go back to bed it's still rather early!" But she instead kissed him and responded "Well, I'm already up so I might as well start some breakfast!" Rumple looked her up and down for a moment and sighed.

Soon the sweet, oily smell and the sizzling sound of bacon filled the house, soon accompanied by even more smells that made Rumple's mouth start to water. Finally he left his chair and his spindle and headed to the kitchen to see what those sweet aroma's were.

When Rumpelstiltskin entered the room he found that she had already set the table and his usual morning tea was brewing, and on the counter sat several plates with bacon, biscuits and some kind of brown liquid he had never seen before in his life what was that? He wondered. Then he watched her throw some scrambled eggs on a plate, along with a pile of bacon and then the biscuits which had been cut into four pieces, and then he watched her ladle some of that brown stuff onto the biscuits and finally it was laid before him.

He waited until she joined him at the table before curiously trying a small taste of the brown stuff and he was surprised at how good that taste was. So he finally dug in to the biscuits with the brown stuff on he was happy with it, he had never tasted anything so wonderful in his life, he thought. Finally unable to contain his curiosity he asked "What is this stuff?"

Belle looked at Rumple in surprised "What you mean to say you've never had this before?" When Rumple continued to look at her she laughed "that Rumple is called Biscuits and Gravy! All you have to do to make it is add a little cream to the bacon grease and it makes this gravy, and it goes great with biscuits!" Rumple smiled and finally polished off his plate.

Slowly he spoke to her "Hun I really hate to eat and run but I have an errand to run in town today, I shouldn't be long, and you should be okay until I get back. I want you to take the day off today, forget your chores for the day, I want you to relax and help yourself to whatever you like in the house, read one of those books you like so much or something, I won't be long at all, I shouldn't be but maybe two hours at the most!" he promised. He started for the door and she called

"Rumple, your not fixing to leave without a kiss are you?" she teased. She was rather pleased though when he turned and headed over to her and gently kissed her. She slowly went to the room where he had his fire place, picked up a book that was laying on the table and began reading.

She became so submerged into the book that she never heard the squeak of the door opening, nor did she notice the solitary figure coming up behind her. In fact one minute she was at the most interesting place in her book, the next minute Belle was seeing stars and then nothing.

When she finally came to she found that she was in a carriage with cloth over her mouth and her hands bound behind her back. And she was well aware of the terrible throbbing that was coming from the back of her head. With the cloth over her mouth she couldn't scream but she found herself mentally calling for Rumpelstiltskin "Rumple please, I know you can find me!" but deep in the pit of her chest she knew that it would likely be several hours before the man even knew she was missing, before he would even get home and discover that she was not there to greet him at the door. He had said he would possibly be gone for two hours at the least, and she was rather certain that it probably hadn't been but a half hour at the latest.

Belle was full of terror and started trying very hard to think about a way to get herself out of this mess, who had kidnapped her? How would she escape from somebody she couldn't see? Would Rumple find her in time? Would he be able to save her? She really was scared not at all sure where Rumpelstiltskin was, what had been his errand? Will he get home in time to discover what had happened, would he bother to come looking for her? What if he thought she had run away on her own? What if he thought she had gone to the market or something? Would he wait or would he look for her? Would he think the worst of her? Would he believe she had left him? She sincerely hoped he didn't and that he loved her enough to come for her.

Belle tried to stay alert and watchful waiting for any moment that she could use to make a desperate bid for freedom. But she had no idea what to do, or who was driving the carriage. She figured the driver was the one who had kidnapped her. What did he want from her? What had been his goal? What was so special about her that he wanted her? But as much as she wanted to stay alert and awake the throbbing in her head finally got to her and she slipped back to sleep again. But in the back of her mind all she could do was keep calling to Rumple mentally she kept trying to assure herself to comfort her mind with the belief that he would find her that he would come for her soon. That Rumple would not abandon her and would not let her down. Rumple was the most powerful man in the enchanted forest, Rumple would find her, he had magic, and that would totally allow him to find her instantly. But she was not sure about it there was still a small amount of doubt in the deepest part of her subconscious the idea that he would not think to look for her simply because he might very well think she had left him, and what if he didn't love her enough to bother even finding out for sure what had happened played upon her mind as well.

The carriage soon rolled to a stop and a man wearing a dark mask lifted her limp form from the carriage and led her into a small hut where she was soon placed in a sitting position with her back against the wall. He held his knife pointed at her as he sat beside her. To Make sure that she didn't try to run.

When Belle woke again she finally saw the masked man and was terrified and worried about what was going on. The man seemed to since her terror, for he spoke softly to her.

"Don't worry Madam for I am not planning to hurt you, for you are not my intended victim you are just the bait for what I really want. You see I left your little friend a little note, a ransom note basically. When he gets home he will find it on the chair you were sitting in."

Belle glared at this man with hatred at that moment wondering what he was after,

then the man laughed "But you see girl you are the ticket to the death of Rumpelstiltskin! As long as I have you as a bargaining chip, he will do anything I say, if he cares about you, then he will give me the very object that will be his death!"

Belle's eyes widened and she began to cry, her hatred for the man turning to fear for Rumple, for her Rumple, this man was planning to kill him, if Rumple came for her he could be walking in to his death, she couldn't allow that, couldn't let him die. But what could she do, there had to be a way out of this. Her only hope was to hope that Rumple didn't love her, That he would ignore the note. But she knew that it was too much to hope. There was no way that Rumple would leave her to a man who has already threatened to kill her. For she knew that had to be the threat he had used against him, her life in exchange for his.


	5. Rumple's Response!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we will find out how Rumple will decide to deal with the kidnapping of Belle.

Rumple had gone to down like he had said he would have taken Belle with him but he had wanted to do something special he had wanted to buy something that he would later surprise her with at supper. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make sure that she knew that he loved her. He had spent hours at the jewelery counter trying to pick out the perfect thing. It had to be perfect, had to say Belle all over it. He looked at every single one, until finally after almost four hours of agonizingly staring at each diamond, he finally saw it. One he had somehow over looked until that moment, standing in the middle of the room. It was on a trophy case on display. The minute he had seen it he imagined the way it would look on Belle, it was perfect, it was exactly what he was looking for. He pulled it from the display case and went to the shop keeper.

He watched the man look at him curiously "why this is one rare thing, I hope you know this ring is very expensive!" he tried. But Rumple waved his hands and responded "Money is of no object to me, for she is worth every penny I am fixing to spend on her. I want her to have this, and I will pay you every penny that it is worth to have it." The owner named his price so Rumple pulled out his wallet and gave him the money without even blinking twice. He was a man in love and he didn't care how much money it cost, he would see that ring on her fingers.

He tucked the little golden box into his pocket and headed back towards the house filled with excitement hoping against hope that she would say yes, that she would agree to be his. His forever as long as both of them should live.

He entered the house, and started through looking for him, he had thought that by now Lunch would have been on the stove or that she would have met him at the door with a kiss, or a hug anything to acknowledge that he was home that she was glad to see him home.

He walked to the fire room as he called it, thinking maybe she was in there reading a book as usual maybe to engrossed in her book to have heard the door possibly as this had happened before with her. But when he entered the room he found only the chair empty, an opened book on floor as if discarded, and a note attached to the chair.

Fearing the worst he snatched the note from the chair and read quickly and this was what the note said

"Rumpelstiltskin,

Greetings, I thought you ought to know that I have something of yours right here with me, and now I am a man willing to make a deal, bring me your dagger, your dagger the special one and I will release the girl, fail to bring it and I will slit her throat! So that is my deal the girl for the dagger! If you want her bring the dagger to the tiny hut in the forest the one with the yellow flowers and the fountain with the stone fox standing in it."

Rumpelstiltskin did not stop to even think about what he was going to do. He went straight to the place where he kept the box in which the dagger was hidden, and placed it in his pocket. He loved Belle and there was no question about it, he would gladly trade his dagger for her safety. He headed out the door, and got into his own carriage. He knew the place that the man had described, and it was rather easy to find.

When he stepped through the door, he saw the man had a knife at Belle's throat, and the pale fear on Belle's face. He nodded to her only once to acknowledge her. Before pulling the dagger from his pocket and held it out for the man to take.

The man smiled evilly and stood and took the dagger from Rumpelstiltskin and then he swung his arm downwards attempting to kill Rumpelstiltskin! But just at the moment, Belle had risen from her place, and had at the last second stepped between the dagger and Rumple! She choked and coughed before collapsing to the floor, dagger deep into her own shoulder. But as she lay there a smile spread over her face even as she shook.

Rumple took that moment to stab another knife into the heart of the kidnapper, killing him instantly. He then yanked the mask off the man's head and looked down at the young man who had tried to kill him and had kidnapped the woman of his heart. His eyes widened when he saw the boy's identity the man was not much older then possibly Seventeen. The boy's name was Benjamin a boy who had sold him the bow and arrow set in exchange for a service that Rumple had done for him. Why the man had wanted to kill him Rumple would never know, but he felt slightly guilty for having killed what he now knew was a kid.

Then he finally fell beside Belle, pulling her into his arms, worried and terrified she might have killed herself for him. He would never forgive himself if Belle died in his place. He was of course relieved when he saw the labored breathing at least for now she was alive. He reached done and gently pulled the dagger from her shoulder, feeling himself wince regretfully when he heard her whimper of pain. "I'm sorry Belle, I'm not trying to hurt you!" he whispered soothingly before pulling her into his arms and gently using his hands he magically healed her injury, before planting a kiss over her mouth.

Belle slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Rumple confused then slowly remembering what had happened "Rumple I'm sorry, I just couldn't imagine living without you, I need you, I couldn't let it happen!"

He held her and whispered "Oh Belle, my beautiful Belle, come now, lets go home!" He lift her into his arms and walked away from the hut carrying her all the way, he loved her and he was not letting her out of her his arms now. Never again would she be left at home by herself. He decided then, now that he loved her she would be a target for more people who wanted him dead. He would not let her be killed because of him.

He took her home where he fixed the meal for both of them, something easy, so that he wasn't away from her side, every few minutes he would run his hands through her hair just to assure himself that she was okay. Finally he remembered what was in his pocket and he smiled pulling it from his clothes, and got out of his seat to kneel before her.

"Belle my beautiful Belle, will you marry me? Do me the honor of becoming my wife? For now on I want you by my side, I want you to be mine, never again will you ever be away from me!"

She broke into tears and at first this scared Rumpelstiltskin as he had no idea why she was crying but then she threw herself at him kissing him, and whispering "yes, yes, Rumple, nothing would make me happier then being yours forever!"

Happy he held her to his chest kissing her before carrying her to his bedroom and closing the door. He then spent that night making her feel treasured, and loved. He took his sweet time with her that night. Until finally spent and exhausted they lay together in a happy tangle, his arms around her as they slept peacefully. Both of them happier then they have ever been before in their lives. Rumple happy for the first time ever. Rumple vowed that night to be there for her, to protect her forever and ever, even if it one day cost him his own life. She was the most important thing to him and always would be!


	6. A discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a something she hasn't told Rumple yet, and now finally she decides that she has to tell him before they get married.

About two months later Rumple was taking Belle to town to different shops as they worked together to pick out things for their upcoming wedding day. Which would take place in another two weeks. He wanted everything to be perfect for his Belle!

But then came the moment when he took her to the bridal store where there were thousands of different gowns to choose from. Belle looked from one to another, and Rumple smiled when she went to one particular one and watched her eyes sparkle, and knew that it was the one she liked. But then he saw her eyes go to the tag, and then walk away from the dress to look at other dresses. Rumple flew to the occasion and went to her side, "what is it, if you like that one get it!" he told her gently. Belle blushed, and looked at the dress with longing but looked away again. "It's okay I'll find another good one!" she whispered.

Rumple instead set his face with determination and said "stop get the dress Belle, money is of no object for me, if you want that dress it's yours!" Belle looked at him as he pulled the dress from the rack and started for the counter not even glancing at the price tag. Belle beamed at him "Oh Rumple I love you!" she whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek.

When he finally took her home, they both went to bed, early that night wrapped in each others arms. She lay awake several hours later for there was something that she had not yet shared with him. The thing that she had discovered, she was worried, would he dump her? Would he send her away when he found out? Maybe she should tell him before they went through with the marriage what if he didn't want it?" Better to find out before the wedding while they could still take back the dress. She loved him and she trusted him, and so she feared only losing him.

Finally she fell into an exhausted sleep still worrying about what would happen when Rumple found out about what she had discovered. Every time Rumple declared his love for her she found herself asking herself if he'd still love her when she finally told him the news.

The next morning she served him his tea as usual and finally she whispered "Rumple I have something to tell you!" she sat down beside him as she spoke. She watched Rumple put aside his cup and put his full attention upon her.

"What is it my dearie?" Rumple asked her softly.

She looked down at the table unable to look at him "I'm, I'm, I'm Pregnant!" she finally whispered bursting into tears.

Rumple was out of his chair and taking her into his arms "Hunny, what is it, what's wrong, tell me, it's okay, I'm right here for you!" Then what she had said hit him.

"Your pregnant, why that's wonderful news, we are getting married next week, and then soon we will be a family." Rumple whispered pulling her into his arms.

Belle looked up at him surprised "you mean you don't mind that I'm pregnant?"

"Mind Belle, I love it Belle! It's the best thing you could have told me! I love you Belle, and because I love you, I will love our child as well!" Rumple responded.


	7. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin finally exchange their wedding vowls.

The wedding was being performed by Prince Charming! Now that Regina no longer had any power there.

Belle was busy getting into her gown, with help from some of the girls she had recently met, Red and Snow! She soon had everything on and was ready to walk down the aisle. Snow and Red looked at her,

"Wow girl that dress is absolutely gorgeous on you!" Snow gushed.

"Totally stunning!" Red agreed instantly. Belle was grateful to the two girls and whispered "we girls really must get together sometime, after this, I really could use some females in the house sometimes!" she giggled.

Red looked at Belle "Are you sure he won't mind us coming to see you?"

Belle knew that Red was referring to Rumple and laughed "oh don't you guys worry, I'll take care of my husband!" she grinned tasting the words for the first time. Although it was't official until she went down there she felt she might as well call him that.

Red and Snow both led her to the doorway as they would be her brides maids. Snow and Charming's three year old daughter Emma was tossing the flowers for them. She threw a motherly look at little Emma wondering if her own child would be that beautiful.

But then the door opened and she was being led down the aisle to the tune of dreams do come true. But she only had eyes for Rumple whose hair was just as careless as usual and his suit of gold and blue. She smiled as her love for this man filled her with a joy she had never known before.

Soon she stood in front of him and she saw his eyes give her a slow once over, and she felt a blush creep into her face, at the look on his face, his mouth hanging open then she saw the sparkle in his eyes, and she whispered "what, why are you looking at me like that?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed "I'm enjoying the beauty of my new wife, you are just absolutely beautiful, the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." Finally they turned their attention to Prince Charming who watched them slowly calculatingly before starting the ceremony.

"Do you Rumpelstiltskin take this beautiful woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, and man forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Rumple smiled at Belle staring her in the eyes, and said very clearly "I do!"

Belle grinned with all the love in her heart as Charming turned to her, and asked started

"And Mrs. Belle do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, and forsaking all others, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer, until death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

Belle smiled no hestation and she spoke firmly. "Yes, I do!" she responded softly!

The rings were slid onto their fingers. And finally Charming closed his book and said "you may now kiss the bride!"

Rumple pulled Belle into his arms and kissed her. She looked at him lovingly and smiling. "OH Rumple this is the best day of my life! I love you so much!" Rumple lifted her into his arms and took her home. And into his room and his bed. He ripped the dress off of her. And kissed her hard. Soon the dress and his suit were down on the floor and the two of them lay exhausted on the bed. She snuggled against him and finally she shared with him.

"Rumple do you mind if my new friends visit every now and again?" she asked softly. She watched Rumple look at her calculating. "Only if I am here with you!" he finally responded.

"You young lady are not allowed out of my sight, not after what happened a few months back, never will I let you stay here by yourself unprotected."

"Rumple they wont' hurt me! Not those two! Not Ruby and Snow!" she protested gently. Rumple smiled "oh so that is who you speak of, they may visit you anytime they like."

"Good cause I told them I'd talk to you about it! I told them that I couldn't say anything without talking to my husband first!" Finally she fell asleep beside him.


	8. Hormones, Moodswings and cravings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see a very preganant Belle while Rumple runs around trying to take care of her and keep her happy and to be there for her.

As the weeks turned into months, she found her waist beginning to grown until she was in front of the mirror crying.

Rumple hearing her hurried to her side "Belle, darling what is it?"

"I'm getting fat!" she wailed.

Rumple of course started laughing at this statement. But of course that laugh was a mistake. She turned on him.

"YOU THINK ITS FUNNY!" she cried at him. Rumple laughed even more and pulled her into his arms, "Honey it's okay, your not fat darling you're beautiful!" He told her gently. Finally she looked at him tearfully.

"Rumple will you love me when I'm fat?" she asked.

Rumple still trying not to laugh responded "of course I will, that only means I'd have more to hold!"

Belle went into his arms and kissed him gently. "Thank you Rumple you always know just what to say!" she sobbed into his chest.

Rumple looked down at her. "All I know is I can't wait till little junior gets here, so that I can finally see you happy again!"

Belle looked up at him, "I love you Rumple, I am so glad I married you!"

"Now why don't we get you back out there into that party that your friends decided to throw for you and the baby?" Rumple suggested.

For just outside the door, a large group of girls were gathered around the living room, all there giving her a baby shower. Belle was of course very touched by this gesture. She had taken leave for a moment to relieve herself and had gotten upset at her growing bump because of the weight she was gaining.

She took a deep breath dried her face and went out to join the other girls. They all danced to some music, they played a few party games, had some punch. The funny part was that Belle had turned Rumple into her gopher. Every time a craving hit she would make him get what ever it was for her.

And half the time he'd bring it to her and she would tell him that her mind had changed and that she wanted something else.

Belle did feel slightly bad to be doing that to her husband who she knew loved her enough that he was putting up with her. She dearly loved her husband and really did appreciate him for being a good sport about everything that she was doing to him and making him do for her.

But she still had at least six months before she would be able to stop torturing her husband, it seemed he never got angry with her anymore. He willingly did what ever she asked. He didn't even seem to mind when she woke him up at night to readjust the temperature in the house a least a dozen times. Never once did he complain.

Later that night when the party was over and the house had been cleaned, the two of them retired to their bed.

She knew that Rumple had magically enlarged the bed due to her growing bulge. And she knew perfectly well that he had gone through many a night freezing to death because she had some how stolen all the blankets.

She decided that when the baby arrived that she would make it up to him some how for the way she has treated him, she wouldn't blame him if he decided to kick her out of his bed for treating him the way she had for so long and it had been a while since she had allowed him to touch her. She rolled over to her side and gently kissed the forehead of the sleeping man beside her grateful that he was hers. She found herself wondering how she had possibly managed to get so luck as to have met the man who filled her heart with so much love and joy. A man who understood her like no other, put up with things that she was certain he wouldn't have taken from any one else.


	9. The baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby finally arrives what kind of father is Rumple going to be?

The floor was very busy as people raced back and forth in the corridors. The clock on the wall ticked off very,very slowly as the time slowly slipped by. It was maddening, this was the one time his magic would not be of use to him, he wanted to be in that room with his Belle, but they had told him the room was too small and they needed the space to work with her that he would be able to see her when it was all over.

But he was going nuts, he was about ready to just rip his hair out with worry about her. Was she okay? Would she make it through it? Would they both make it? Why was it taking so long, damn it. Something must be wrong if it was taking so long.

Tears escaped his eyes as he felt all the love he had for his wife and baby and he knew he'd rather feel that pain she was in then let her go through it.

If she made it through the birth, he was going to make her a nice supper and he was going to make sure she knew that he loved her.

Then finally after several agonizing what minutes, seconds, hours,days? How long had he been sitting there staring at that clock? Staring at almost nothing? How long had he been waiting for a dr to come out and tell him how she was? For somebody to tell him it was all over? But now here was a man in a white lab coat and a surgical mask walking towards him holding a bundle of pink blankets.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I would like to introduce you to your new daughter Seraphina!" The bundle was placed into his arms.

He gazed down into those beautiful brown eyes and at that moment he felt his heart melt and his whole life click into place, he felt himself give his heart to that child, he would do everything to protect her, to keep her safe, would give the world to keep her happy.

Seraphina. He thought his little Seraphina, his little angel child. Then he looked up. "And, Belle? How is she?" he asked softly.

The Dr. Smiles. "She is fine, and is expected to make a full recovery, she is just very tired, and she has been asking for you!"

Holding his child close to his heart he got up carefully and headed for the door that hide his Belle from his view, and was by her side quicker then you could say Magic.

The girl's eyes were closed as if sleeping. He carefully sat beside her and situated the child so that he could hold her one handed and gently reached over to hold the hand of the woman he loved with the other one.

He knew that no matter what nothing would ever beat this moment nor would he ever forget this moment with his wife and child. The moment when he had found meaning and a new purpose in life. He knew that from that moment his purpose would be to love and protect his two beautiful girls!

He would raise his daughter to be a wonderful human being just like her equally beautiful mother. He watched with love as his woman's eyes opened and pierced his. And then saw her smile at him taking in him holding their child. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you my wonderful Sweet Beauty!"


	10. Daddy Rumple!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple has now become a father what kind of father is he really going to prove to be?

Rumpelstiltskin made Belle rest when they finally took the baby home. He made her stay in bed and he enjoyed being a father while pampering his wife. He was happy. Rumple loved his new daughter. He changed the diapers, bottle fed her and made sure to be at her side every time she cried. That child did not want for a thing. The room was filled with toys for the child, filled with dresses and onesies, filled with everything a baby needed. Rumpelstiltskin was a push over for his daughter, he was very much a dad for her. He took care of her, until Belle was well enough to take care of her herself.

And then Rumple made Belle share her with him, cause he wanted to be a help to them and take care of her. One night, Rumple was up late and rocked her in his arms even as he spun his straw, he rocked the fussy baby to sleep. "My Seraphina, my darling Seraphina, I love you my baby!" he whispers to her gently. The child soon fell peacefully fell asleep. Rumple did not use his magic to care for her at all, he did everything by hand, not one magic finger did he lift when it came to her.

As time went on he bonded more and more with his young daughter, and before he knew it the baby was a three year old girl who looked just like her momma. But was very much a daddy's girl. The child was never happier then when she was in her father's arm. He was sitting by her bed and telling her a bedtime story when Belle walked in. "Rumple I have something I want to tell you!"

Rumple followed his wife into the other room, and she whispers, "I'm, I'm Pregnant again!" she told him gently. Rumple smiled and kissed his wife. "that's wonderful, a new addition to the family. I love our daughter, and I would love the next child just as much i'm sure!" he grins happily.

Rumple busied himself with fixing the nursery back up and getting it back in order, since it had become a junk room since their three year old had started sleeping in a regular bed at the age of two. But one snap of his fingers and the room was well in order, and ready for the new baby to arrive.

Rumple fretted for a months as he pampered his wife, soothing every craving, being there for every moment as she got sick. And soothed her when she started gaining weight. And when it came time to go to the hospital she delivered a beautiful baby boy this time. Rumple smiles as she looked down at his wife. Who smiles. "hun you name him, I named the last one, it's your turn to name our child." Rumple looked down at his son who looked equally like both of them, and smiles. "How about Benjamin? We can call him Benny for short!" he said gently. He saw satisfaction cross over his wife's face and nods. "I like it, and it suits him!"

The family had grown pretty fast and quickly. Rumple worked to pamper and care for his son just like he had with his daughter, staying up nights to take care of his son, diapers and everything was done for him. Rumple was a true father to his boy. His children grew up before his eyes though.

He was amazed when he looked at his daughter to see not a baby anymore but a brown haired, brown eyed girl of five. And his little boy had grown to be about Two years of age. Rumple smiles and watches them from his wheel as they played together. Sometimes he would get up and play with them and chase them and tickle them. His children were crazy about their parents.

But Rumple never allowed them to play outside by them selves as he was always afraid they would be targeted by those who wanted to hurt him. He knew they would hurt his children over him, for they would know that his wife and kids were very much indeed his biggest weakness that he would give up anything for them. They were his life, his beautiful, they were his happiness. No they were the missing piece of the teacup of his life. They were the missing puzzle piece that had now been put back in it's place again. They were now apart of him and would do anything to protect them from anyone else.


	11. Together Even In Death!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Belle and Rumple would love each so much that eighty years later they still can bare to live with out the other!

Years went by as he the family grew more and more closer to each other. But the thing that worried Rumple was Belle! She was aging, and her hair was turning grey, the poor woman would be celebrating her 80th birthday tomorrow, and she seemed so happy and that made him happy but something was off and he knew it and though he knew he could use his magic to see what was happening he had the idea he didn't want to know what was wrong. Their children were now adults, Benny was 18 and his older sister Seraphina was now 21 years of age. Belle was at the moment taking a nap while Rumple and the children stayed in another room to wrap the presents. At midnight Rumple went and lay in bed next to his wife, and kissed her cheek with love, loving her even in her grey state. But he stopped fast her cheek was cold. He sat up and touched her arm to shake her thinking she was cold, he was going to wrap her in the blanket but realized she was stiff. She wasnt sleeping he realized. Tears poured down the man's face as his heart broke. His beautiful wife had passed away in her sleep with him completely unaware of what was happening.

Rumpelstiltskin got up and turned all the lights on and called the children. A beautiful funeral was held the next night. Rumple for the first time in his life broke down and really cried into his hands as he knelt before the gravestone he lay there on the ground beside it, and did not leave even when the kids tried to pull him away to go home. They both somehow managed to carry him home, but he lay in his bed and refused food and water and never left his room till one night. He climbed out of bed in the middle of the night and slowly walked to the grave site where his Belle was buried and curled up on the mound and he gave up his magic then and there, gave it up, and he went to sleep and never woke up. He had passed away and followed Belle into the grave. A note laying beside him on the ground. That said only.

"Not even in death will we be parted, I will follow you to the ends of the earth, for you are the missing piece that completes me!I love you my Belle and I shall not be parted from you!"

He was found the next morning by his children, and his body was laid in the same hole with Belle, no new grave was made, their bodies were laid beside each other holding each other as they had so many times in life.

And so passes Rumpelstiltskin and his beautiful wife Princess Belle!


End file.
